Dragonball Kai 01: Bloodlines
by rylansato
Summary: More Saiyans left Planet Vegeta before its destruction and found their way to Earth, thinking they can escape their past but their past will come back to haunt them in more ways than one.
1. Leaving Vegeta

Dragonball Z: Bloodlines (Updated)

In the depths of space, far from Earth, an alien space ship hovered in orbit of a planet; a planet of fighters; a planet of Saiyans. Bardock, a low level Saiyan who had just returned from a mission to his home planet after finding his team massacred by the order of the very being he was staring down; Frieza.

Frieza had control over the Saiyan population but he secretly feared that one day they would rise up and overthrow him. A fear that he would never publicly announce. Bardock was giving a heroic speech of not following his orders any longer, but these words were going through one of Frieza's ear and out the other. He had heard it all before and he really didn't care.

He lifted a finger and a orange glowing sphere formed at its tip and it began to grow in size. His plan from the start was to eradicate the whole lot of them. He had plenty of soldiers at his command and the loss of the Saiyans in his mind would make a difference. He still had plenty more soldiers at the moment and even more would come to serve him in the future. He could even kill all the soldiers he had sent out to fight this Bardock, who had managed to survive Dodoria's attack, as well as fight off a good number of the men he had just sent out. He could afford the loss of the Saiyans and the other soldiers out there and still have enough men. He would even gain the populations of other species that he would consider more useful that the dirty monkeys he was staring at right now.

Meanwhile on the other side of the planet, a male Saiyan flew furiously through the air. He had been at the lounge when Bardock had come tumbling in demanding everyone listen him about Frieza's plan to kill them all. At first he wasn't convinced but it wasn't until he had left the lounge and saw a few of Frieza's soldiers shooting at a group of Saiyan children.

He had made short work of the soldiers. He wondered if what Bardock had said was true. He called his mate on the communication line through his scouter and told her what was happening. He gave her implicit instructions to gather their friends and leave the planet. As he was talking to her he was cut off by one of Frieza's lieutenants, Mandareen, who happened to be nearby. The purple skinned, elongated head with yellow spots, annoying voiced lieutenant had gotten in a few good hits before the Saiyan was able to escape from him.

A short time later, he arrived at the shipyards and immediately saw his mate and a few other Saiyans boarding the ship. The female Saiyan stopped and turned as she saw him land. She ran over to him and embraced him in a very passionate hug.

"We're doing as you said but you were cut off. What happened?" She asked.

"I was attacked by one of Frieza's men. It supports Bardock's theory even more. Frieza wants to destroy us all so we need to leave now." He said. Suddenly, his scouter beeped and showed a set of numbers and an arrow pointing to his left. He turned his head to see Mandareen standing there with a very arrogant grin on his face.

"A group of Saiyans, thinking they can leave the planet without Lord Frieza's permission?" Mandareen asked mockingly. "That just won't do. Now get back in your cages like the good little monkeys that you are."

The Saiyan turned his head back to his mate and kissed her deeply before pushing her towards the open hangar of the ship. "GO! I'll keep him here."

"What about you?" She asked. "If you don't get on, you'll die."

"If I don't stay and fight him off we're all going to die." He said. "Now go." His voice softened from its hardened, serious tone. "You're my one."

"And you're my only." She replied, trying not to allow her voice to falter. He was being strong for her and it would be only fair for her to be strong in front of him. She then boarded the ship and closed the hatch behind her.

With his mate aboard the ship, the Saiyan then turned his attention on Mandareen. "If you even dare look at that ship…"

"You'll what?" Mandareen asked cutting him off. "You'll kill me? You're a lowly Saiyan. The bottom of the barrel. I'm surprised that Lord Frieza has kept you…."

Mandareen was cut off by the sudden impact of the Saiyan's fist and Mandareen's chin. Mandareen was launched backwards but was able to regain his poise and he landed on his feet. "That wasn't very nice. You should…"

He was cut off again by the Saiyan's charge. The two of them threw punches and kicks at the other in rapid succession. Some attacks landed while others were dodged. When there was enough room between them, energy blasts were thrown.

As the ship blasted off, his mate look out one of the viewports to see him gallantly defending the ship's departure, at the cost of his own life. She continued to watch on even when the ship had reached such a high altitude where she couldn't make them out anymore. It was only when they had left the planet and were out in space was when she had actually sat in her seat for the first time.

Only a few seconds had passed when a bright orange light rushed into the ship through the viewports. She then looked back out the viewport but had to shield her eyes from the bright light. Planet Vegeta was breaking apart. She could see crevices forming in the planet's crust before finally causing the planet to explode. She could hear the collective gasps from everyone else onboard. She tried to make a sound but her body would not let her as the final images of her mate flowed through her mind. She sat back in her chair and faced forward as tears flowed from her control and down her cheeks. She cried. She cried for her lost friends, for her lost planet, and most importantly, her lost love.


	2. Followed

Some time had gone by since the destruction of their home planet. They were not sure if they had gone unnoticed when they left or if someone had seen them or if Mandareen had been able to contact someone about their departure. All the same, they were wanting to lay low until they reached an area of space that had been untouched by Frieza's greedy little fingers. They were unsure how far his grasp reached so they didn't stay on a planet too long in fear of being discovered and sent to join their fellow Saiyans.

A total of nine of them had escaped the destruction of Vegeta, they were really close friends, and have battled alongside each other since they were children. The ship wasn't really big but it was big enough for the group to be relatively comfortable. After they set out on this journey, a few of the members of the group had become close with each other, more like intimate. In fact all of them had paired up with another, all but one.

The one who had watched her mate defend them as they took off. Day after day, she would look out the viewport wishing for her long lost love to come to her. A wish she knew that would never come. It had been years but the feelings that she shared with her mate were far beyond the normal feelings that one would feel. The bond they shared was deep and almost telepathic. This is why she felt that she would never fall for anyone ever again.

"Are you okay, Zonera?" A voice called out from behind her, bringing her out of her trance.

"What? Oh, yeah I'm fine. You know just the same old thing, Nori." Zonera said.

"I just wanted to let you know that we'll be touching down on a planet in just under an hour to pick up more supplies and to stretch a little before heading out again."

Zonera looked out the viewport to see a blue and green sphere rotating in front of them as they approached it.

A short time later, the ship had touched down on a landing pad and the Saiyans stepped off of the ship onto the concrete landing platform. The sky was of a mixture of pink and green which the oddity of these particular colors used in the sky were different to Zonera. She had seen just about every mixture of color in her travels with the exception of this one. She noticed that the landing platform overlooked the waters of an ocean or a lake. She wasn't sure which body of water it was but it was massive. The color of the water matched that of the sky so she surmised that the water was relatively clear and mimicked the color of the sky.

She separated herself from the others to go get some supplies of her own and to collect her thoughts. It wasn't anything against the others or to wallow in self pity about being the odd person out, it was just something she did. Plus she figured that all that time spent on a ship, the others needs some sort of alone time. By any other accounts by any other species she should be over the loss of her mate but emotions run deep within the Saiyan race, even deeper than many other species in the universe.

She entered what looked to be a food establishment of some kind and sat down. The place wasn't the most fancy of places she had been to but for the moment she really didn't care. The waitress brought her a water, which is all she really wanted and she just took in her surroundings as she sipped her water.

It was good to be off the ship for a bit and stretch her legs with natural soil under her instead of the standard hull plating beneath her feet. She would grow tired of the sounds of her boots hitting metal to which caused the sound of the dirt crunching under her boots to be a welcome sound.

After finishing her water and leaving some currency on the table, she left the establishment and headed back to the ship to gaze out at the ocean and admire its vastness.

However, unknown to her, she was being followed, by someone with long black hair, wearing brown and black armor and a tail.

The next thing Zonera knew was being grabbed, protesting, and then darkness.

Zonera slowly opened her eyes and she could make out blurry shapes and colors but that was it. She could hear voices too. They were muffled for the most part but the closer they were to her the more coherent they were.

"Zonera, what happened?" One of the female voices asked. She recognized it to be Ginga. Then she heard one of the male voices mention something about a hospital but she couldn't tell who had said it. Then she slipped back into the darkness again.

Zonera awoke once more, only this time she was more conscious and it was actually waking up instead of slightly coming to and then passing out again. She slowly turned her head to see Nori, Ginga, Cassava and Lima sitting in the room. None of the males were there. She surmised that they were at the ship.

Nori raised her head and was slightly started by the sight of an awake Zonera. "Zonera, you're awake."

Her statement brought the other three to attention and they rushed to their friend's side.

"What happened? Do you remember?" Lima asked.

Zonera nodded. "Yeah, I remember it. All of it."

"What happened?" Cassava asked. "When we found you, you were naked."

The statement didn't seem to faze Zonera at all. "He forced himself onto me. He caught me by surprise. My scouter didn't even pick him up. He was one of us."

"One of us?" Ginga asked. "It couldn't have been…"

Zonera held up a hand and shook her head. "No, I don't mean any of us on the ship. I mean he's one of our kind. He was a Saiyan."


	3. Earth

A few months shy of a year had gone by and the Saiyans had to touchdown to repair their ship after running into a meteor shower. The ship had sustained heavy damage to its engines and had to land on the nearest planet. A planet with blue waters and a sky to match. There were nine other planets in this system but this was the only inhabitable one.

Zonera sat inside the entrance to a cave, a few hundred yards from where the ship had landed. The sun was shining a bit too brightly for her taste as she rested in the cool shade of the cave and rubbed her enlarged stomach; a result of her encounter with the Saiyan known as Raditz. Regardless of how this child came to be, she would love the child no matter what.

To get her mind off of that fateful day, she decided to explore the cave a bit. She wasn't too far in when she found a small round object. It was hard as a rock but it didn't look like a rock. This object was orange and had five stars on it.

"I wonder what kind of jewel this is?" She muttered to herself. She turned around and headed back to the entrance of the cave. She stared at the ball as she walked, thinking this would be a nice toy for her child. When she reached the entrance she noticed a figure standing there. It was a young girl with braided blue hair and wearing a pink outfit. She held a small device in front of her that beeped every few seconds.

"Aw, I was hoping that no one would find it before I got here?" The girl said.

"Is this yours?" Zonera asked.

"Not exactly." The girl said. "I've been searching for these balls for a short while now."

"I see." Zonera said looking down at the ball, not really wanting to give it up because of the future use it will have. The girl seemed to notice the look as well.

"I'll tell you what." The girl said. "That's the ship that you and those others I see around it came on right?" Zonera nodded, a bit weary of where this was going. I'll lend my services to help repair your ship and I'll even give you my necklace for the ball, that way you don't come away empty handed." The girl pocketed the device and reached behind her neck to unclasp her necklace. She held it out, dangling from her hand so that Zonera could see the charm hanging from it. It was a circular charm with some engravings on it. The engravings looked like two mostly completed circles with one of them inside the other. She wasn't sure if this was part of the Earthlings alphabet or a symbol of some sort.

Zonera thought for a moment. "Seems fair. But do you know anything about ships?" She reached out and handed the ball to the girl, who in turn gave her the necklace.

"Thank you so much for the ball. And yes, I do know quite a bit. My father is an inventor and I picked up a lot of technical know how from him."

The answer seemed to satisfy Zonera even more. She led the girl out of the cave and to the ship where Kombu, Daikon, Tarax and Slanoito were repairing the outer hull and the others were fixing the insides of the ship.

After examining the damage, the girl got right to work. The Saiyans were amazed at how quickly the young girl picked up on Saiyan technology. She was a tremendous help in getting the ship repaired.

The ship was repaired quickly and it was time for the Saiyans to leave the planet. The young blue haired girl stood by her capsule car as the ship took off into the sky. She then looked into her bag at the two orange balls and smiled. She was going to continued you quest to find the remaining balls. The closest one was in the mountains. She got into her vehicle and headed into the mountains.

About three years have passed, and the population aboard the ship had increased with the birth of five Saiyan children. Now with the ship no longer big enough to fully support the families and now they were looking for a place to settle down. Zonera had an idea of where to set down. A planet they had visited a few years prior, a planet where they had received help from a blue haired human, a planet called Earth. They had pretty much given up their stereotypical Saiyan ways of conquest and destroying other worlds and their inhabitants. They still trained to keep their edge but they figured with the destruction of their homeworld they would forego their conquering heritage and live among a new people.

Zonera walked up to the bridge where Kombu and Slanoito were piloting the ship. She walked up in between the two seats. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

The two looked at each other, wondering what she was talking about. "What do you…" Suddenly, the ship rocked.

"What was that?" Slanoito asked.

"Probably the universal greeting when you don't like someone." Zonera said.

"An energy blast." Kombu said. "Taking evasive maneuvers."

The ship maneuvered through the open space trying to avoid the attacks from the incoming ship.

"Don't lead them to Earth." Zonera said before she fell backwards from another vicious rocking caused by another energy blast.

"We're approaching the sixth planet in the system. The one with the rings." Slanoito said.

The ship rocked more violently this time causing everyone to fall to the deck. "What was that?" Zonera asked.

Kombu got back to his feet and back to the controls. "I don't know. That wasn't an energy blast. That was something else."

The ship rocked more violently than before and the crew inside were tossed around like dice in a hand. And then they slipped through out of time.


	4. Meeting

Just above the rings of Saturn, what looked like ripples in space, a ship emerged from the distortion. The ship was badly damaged from energy blasts and the trip through the distortion didn't help matters.

Another ship came through the distortion. The instant the ship had come through, it locked and fired weapons at the other ship. Most of the energy blasts hit the ship, knocking it around.

Zonera finally got to her feet. "What the hell happened?"

"I'm not sure," Kombu said. "Sensors are offline but that looks like that Earth planet we landed on a few years ago dead ahead."

"It looks different," Zonera said. "Like it's older."

Another energy blast rocked the ship once again and a light blinked on the control panel. "Our engines are gone." Slanoito said. "We're not going to make it."

Zonera heard the defeat in his voice. With the engines gone, she knew that the other ship would over take them and destroy them. She was a bit surprised that they lasted this long. She thought for a moment and then voiced her thought. "We'll get in the escape pod."

"We all won't fit in there." Kombu said. "When it was just the nine of us sure, but not with the children as well."

"Then we'll just have to send the children." Zonera replied. "We did not come all this way just to have our entire existence wiped out." At that she then turned and headed deeper into the ship.

Only moments later, as the ship continued to violently shake, the Saiyan adults stood around their five children. They each said their goodbyes as one by one each child entered the escape pod. Zonera's son was the last child outside of the pod. His mother took off the gold necklace and put it around her son's neck. After one more goodbye, Zonera's son entered the escape pod and the hatch closed. That would be the last time the children would see their parents.

The children felt the launch of the escape pod and then a few seconds later they were tossed around from the force of a shockwave hitting the pod. The pod entered the atmosphere and lit up like light. Debris from their ship surrounded them and lit up just as brightly, masking the pod's visibility from their pursuers.

Inside the pod, the kids were continuing to be tossed around. Suddenly, it seemed as though something sliced through the pod. Tt began to break apart. Now they were out in the open air and were falling fast towards the ground. Four of the five Saiyan children were able to grip each other. Zonera's son reached for the fifth child's outstretched hand.

Their hands were only inches apart when another explosion took them in separate directions. The four Saiyan children were launched in one direction while, the fifth child was sent in the other.

Meanwhile, Goku's family as well as Vegeta's family sat around in the park that was inside of Capsule Corp. They were celebrating Vegeta and Bulma's youngest child's birthday. The small blue haired child sat around munching on food and opening gifts. Goku laid on his stomach watching the small girl with innocent fascination. He had always been curious about little children and he could remember when Gohan was this young. He missed out on Goten's growth until the age of seven when Goku returned to the living plane during the incident with Majin Buu.

Suddenly, Goku shot to his feet and stared upward at the ceiling to his right. Everyone seemed to notice his reaction.

"What is it, Dad?" Gohan asked.

"I'm sensing some sort of life energy." Goku said. "They are fluctuating and seem to be in trouble." The strongest warrior then looked to his two sons. "Gohan, Goten. Let's go." He put his index and middle fingers together and focused.

"Wait a minute, Kakarot." Vegeta said. "If you're going then I am too." He sounded as though he was expecting a fight.

"So am I." Trunks said.

The five of them disappeared using Goku's Instant Transmission technique.

The five Saiyans reappeared on the beach of an island nine miles southwest of South City. They looked around, looking for any sign of the life energy that Goku referred to.

"Look, up there." Goten said pointing towards the sky.

They all looked up and saw smoke and four falling objects. Goku lifted off the ground. "Let's go."

They all took to the air and flew towards the falling figures. Goku sped up as he realized that the falling objects were people and he grabbed the closest one, which was a female. Gohan grabbed a male as did Goten, and Trunks grabbed the last one, a female.

Goku held the girl under her knees and back as she clutched to him with her arms around his neck. He looked to the others and seem satisfied by the rescue.

"Is that everyone?" he asked.

Goten looked around. "I think so."

Vegeta's gaze was focused on something else other than scanning the area for anyone else.

"What does this mean?" he asked. The others seemed to notice at that moment and shared the surprise.

"We're Saiyans," the oldest male said.

"We should get them back," Gohan said. "That would be a better place to continue with the questions."

Everyone seemed to agree. Goku turned in the air, hinting that he wanted the others to place a hand on him so he could get back to Capsule Corp.

Once everyone was set, they all disappeared just as quickly as they appeared.

Their sudden appearance startled the others. The fact they had children with them caused more confusion.

"What's going on?" Bulma asked.

"We rescued these Saiyan children," Gohan said.

"Did you say Saiyan?"

He nodded and looked to them as they seem to huddle together. They were clearly scared. Gohan was reminded of when he made the transition from the child his mother wanted him to be and the fighter he needed to be. In particular, how frightened he was when Raditz was making short work of his father and Piccolo.

The oldest male stood out in front of the other three with his arms slightly stretched out as if he was going to protect them from anything. Gohan noticed a slight familiarity in that child's facial features but could not figure out why.

Bulma noticed the necklace around the male's neck. She recognized it. She slowly stepped forward and knelt down in front of him.

"I used to have this necklace," she said.

"It was my mother's. She gave it to me," the boy said. "She gave it to me just before she put all of us in the escape pod."

"Why did they put you in the escape pod?" Trunks asked.

"Someone was after us," one of the girls said. "There wasn't enough room…"

"Okara!" the boy said shooting her a look. Okara quickly closed her mouth and lowered her eyes. No one said anything. There was no reason to say anything. The boy returned his eyes to Bulma.

"Your mother was very beautiful," Bulma said. "She also seemed very kind."

"She did mention meeting a blue haired girl once," the boy said. His eyes moved around as if he was trying to remember something. "And that she gave her a gift and repaired the ship for a jewel with stars on it."

"That's me," Bulma said. "I gave her that necklace and helped her and the others fix their ship in exchange for a dragonball."

The boy lowered his arms and stepped forward, wrapping them around Bulma. He wasn't sure why he felt comfortable around her but it seemed right. He felt that he could trust her. Maybe it was because he saw her as one of the few aliens to treat his mother with kindness even though they were strangers. Bulma returned the gesture and also hugged him.

"I'm Scatter," the boy said.

"It'll be okay, we'll take care of you."

"So, you met their parents and helped fix their ship?" Trunks asked.

"Yep," Bulma said as she and the child broke the hug.

"How is that possible?" Gohan said.

Bulma pivoted around, planting a knee to maintain balance to face the others. "I didn't know it then, nor did I even realize til now but I met a group of Saiyans years ago," she said. "In fact, it within the same week I met Goku for the first time." She pivoted back to face the child. "Your mother was pregnant at the time. It was probably with one of your older siblings."

The child shook his head. "No, I was her first born."

"That doesn't make any sense," Bulma said. "I was around sixteen at the time and Goku was even younger than me,"

"It's true," Okara said. "None of us have any siblings."

"Hmm…"

"I remember hearing my father say something about Earth looking different as we were getting into the escape pod," she said.

"Yeah, my mother brought that to his attention," Scatter said. "She said something in the atmosphere made it seem different but with sensors down, they couldn't be sure."

"What about a time rift of some sort?" Gohan asked.

"Is that possible?" Bulma asked turning back to Gohan.

"Really?" Trunks asked. "You met my future counterpart and you're asking if that is possible."

"You're right, it was a dumb moment," Bulma said. "I just really wasn't expecting that to be an explanation." She turned back to Scatter. "So you're Scatter and this one is Okara. What about the other two?"

"The other girl is Leeta and the boy is Ion," Scatter said. "We're the last of the Saiyans."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Kid but we're also Saiyans." Trunks said. The children looked shocked. Trunks pointed to himself then to Goten, Gohan and his sister. "We're half Saiyan half human and Pan over there is a quarter Saiyan." He then pointed to Goku and Vegeta. "However, my father and Goku are full blooded Saiyans."

The children looked to Goku and Vegeta. Goku smiled and waved as Vegeta did move from his usual arms crossed stance. Although, he was a bit more intrigued now that there were more Saiyans around and didn't show off his typical bored look.

"There may be more Saiyans out there but we don't know," Gohan said. "We keep coming across more Saiyans but most of the time we end up having to fight them. You're in good hands here."

"I do have a question, though," Scatter said. "When do we eat?"


End file.
